Dessert
by KELP-HEADED-IDIOT
Summary: When Annabeth forgets something important, she gets distraught. But Percy is always there to cheer her up. One-shot. K to be sure. Read and enjoy. First story. Please don't judge too hard.


**Hey guyz! I'm KELP-HEADED-IDIOT .So first things first.This is my first story so please don't be too harsh on me.** **Well,I will write only one-shots for sometime so as to get some experience. As for you guys, please try to review if you have time.You can give me suggestions for new chapters.Also Feel Free to PM me to give me ideas for new stories.And please read the ANs cuz they might contain important information.OK enough talk.Now on with the story.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It was the middle of August.I wasn't too sure about the date since I was too preoccupied with the Giant War.Gaea had been defeated a few days ago **(Actually Gaea wasn't defeated during that time,but I am writing this or else I can't unravel the plot)** and it was time for celebrations.Leo had returned to camp with Calypso and the Greek and Roman camps had finally united.Everyone was very cheerful and the Seven were finally getting some quality time.Everything had been going great until dinner.As usual, I was sitting at the Athena table,talking with siblings,eating and stealing glances at Percy.Percy.He was another story.With his jet black hair and sea-green eyes,he looked absolutely gorgeous! His body was yet another.With his tanned skin, rock-hard abs and bronzed up muscles, any girl (or in some cases, boy)would put him in the 'World's Hottest Guy' record book, including me.

And the best part? He's my boyfriend! I was so engrossed in thinking about him, I didn't notice that Chiron was standing on the pavilion(in his real form)and was saying something,until Malcolm elbowed me in the ribs.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Chiron is giving a speech.Listen to him" he said.

I nodded and turned my head towards the pavilion, trying to think of anything except Percy.But the guy kept coming to my mind.After all,I had lost him for eight months(thanks to Her Bovine Majesty)and then I had fallen into Freakin' Tartarus with him! We had been through so much together, I would just think of his well being and he would think of mine.

I barely caught parts of Chiron's speech.

"...we have united against the forces of..."

"...I would like to congratulate the Seven..."

"...today on 21st August, we have defeated..."

Wait a second...Today is 21st August?! That means Percy's 18th Birthday **(Am I right?)** was 3 days ago! And I had promised him that I would make this birthday special.Oh no.

All this time I had been staring at him, but now I couldn't bear to look at him.Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes.I stood up without another word and ran off.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call. "Annabeth!"

I ignored them and rushed towards the Poseidon Cabin.

I opened the door to the cabin and sat down on Percy's bed, sobbing.I still remembered the day I had talked to him about it.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a quite sunny day and the Argo II was peaceful which was highly odd as monsters would stop at nothing to kill us._

 _I was leaning partly on the rails and partly on Percy.We were quietly enjoying the view, that was until Percy spoke up._

 _"Did you ever wonder if we could have a normal, peaceful life?_ _Like have normal birthdays or have a normal wedding with you?" he asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice._

 _I blushed at the wedding comment, but managed to reply._

 _"I don't know about the wedding part or about the peaceful life but I'm sure that your birthday will be special this time."_

 _His face brightened up._

 _"Really?" he asked wistfully._

 _"Really" I smiled."This time it will be your best birthday ever.I promise."_

 _This time he smiled too._

 _"I love you." he said._

 _"I love you too Percy.I love you too..."_

 _Flashback End_

I cried even harder after reliving that memory.I kept shedding tears until there were no tears left to shed.I lay down on the bed thinking about all the times when he saved me, sacrificed for me and did so much me, yet I couldn't even remember a thing as trivial as a birthday.No, it wasn't just any birthday, it was _Percy's_ birthday.

 _'Percy must be mad at me.'_ I thought.

I was so lost in these thoughts, I didn't notice the door of the cabin open and someone come in.

I heard a gasp.I looked up.It was none other than Percy himself.His sight made my eyes water once more.His face turned into one of concern.

"Annabeth?" he said."Annabeth are you alright?"

I remained silent and kept weeping my eyes out.

"Answer me Annabeth!" he raised his voice and shook me by my shoulders."Annabeth, is everything okay?"

This time I looked up.My eyes were most probably puffy and red from crying.

"No."I sniffed. "It is not okay.It will never be okay..."

"What happened Annabeth?" he asked, in a much softer tone now.

I looked up at him and reluctantly told him everything I had thought and felt in the last few hours.

"You must be so mad at me now, right?"

A smile crept upon Percy's face.

I just looked at him, my lower jaw probably gone to spectate Hades' dance in his underpants, right now.

"You aren't angry?!?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Oh, come on."he said, grinning."How can be angry at a girl like you for such a small thing?"

Then he kissed me.

It was a just a peck on my lips, one that I probably had millions of times, but still it made butterflies flutter in my stomach and my whole body tingle.

 _' Well that's a relief '_ I thought.

"Okay. If you want... but I wish I could make it up to you."

"Mmm... Perhaps you can."

"Really?!"My face brightened up immediately. "How?"

"Ummm... When you ran off, I kinda skipped the dessert and rushed off to find you. So if you could..."

At first I couldn't understand what he was implying, but when I caught on, I smirked.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

I kissed him, more passionately this time.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"I love you too, Perseus Jackson"

He then held me in his arms and we spent the rest of the night **_' eating dessert '._**

 **Woohoo.There goes my first story. Please review guys.Love you** **all.**

 **P.S.- Tell me what you think about the Hades' dance in the reviews.**

 ***wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

 **KELP-HEADED-IDIOT OUT! **


End file.
